(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pill container and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a container for holding one or more aspirin and/or other pill medication. The container is adapted for attachment to a key chain and like items or can be carried apart from a key chain.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of different types of pill containers, dispensers and carriers for holding and dispensing different types of pill medication. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,830 to Belokin, Jr., a pocket-size pill box is described. The pill box includes a flat disc-shaped cover rotatably mounted on a pill compartment. The dispenser is designed to release a selected pill one at a time from a central pill compartment holding a plurality of pills. U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,592 to McCool discloses another type of pill dispenser having individual compartments for each pill along with designated times for taking each pill. U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,126 to Dejonge describes a pill pack for holding a number of pills and with a closed-biased cover. The cover includes a gate which opens and closes for permitting pill movement during the movement of the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,460 to Pacheco discloses a key ring and pill holder container for carrying both keys and pills. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,860 to Leopoldi et al. describes a pill dispenser for holding nitroglycerine pills. The dispenser is worn around the neck for quick access to the pills. Also, U.S. Patent Des. 409,830 to Staffore illustrates a new design of a key ring pill container.
None of the above mentioned patents describe or teach individually or in combination the unique features, advantages, structure and function of the subject pill container described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a pill container for mounting on a key chain, mounting on other types of carriers or carried by itself. The pill container has an overall appearance of an enlarged pill for ease in viewing and quick identification.
Another object of the invention is the pill container is easy to operate for quick access to the pills stored therein. A plurality of pills can be stored inside the container or the container can include individual compartments for holding each pill apart from another pill. The individual compartments are dimensioned for receiving different size pills.
Yet another object of the pill container is the use of a housing cover which pivots on top of a pill housing for providing limited access or full access to the housing when removing one or more pills stored therein.
The container includes broadly an annular open top housing and an annular housing cover pivotally attached to the housing for opening and closing on top of the housing. The housing includes an annular shaped bottom and an upwardly extending housing ring. A lower portion of the ring is attached to a circumference of the bottom of the housing. The housing can also include one or more individual open top pill rings for holding individual pills apart from other pills. The pill rings are dimensioned for holding different size pills.
Also, the housing may include an outwardly extending key chain ear attached to a portion of the housing ring. The key chain ear includes an opening therethrough. The opening is adapted for receiving a portion of a key chain. A top portion of the key ring ear extends above an upper edge of the housing ring. The top portion of the ear includes a groove therein for receiving an outwardly extending close flange. The close flange and an open flange are disposed in a circumference of the housing cover.
Further, the housing includes a post sleeve and a knob sleeve. A lower end of the sleeves is attached to the bottom of the housing. The two sleeves are disposed on opposite sides of the bottom of the open top housing.
The housing cover includes a curved dome-shaped top portion and a flat horizontal bottom portion. The flat horizontal bottom portion engages an upper edge of the housing ring when the housing cover is in a closed position on top of the open top housing. In one side of the bottom portion of the cover is a downwardly extending vertical post. The vertical post is dimensioned to be received in the top of the post sleeve in a press fit. The post is used as a hinge pin for pivoting the cover on top of the open top housing. In an opposite side of the bottom portion of the cover is a downwardly extending knob. The knob is used for receipt in the top of the knob sleeve in a snap fit. The knob helps hold the cover in a closed secure position on top of the open top housing.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with different types and designs of pill containers and pill dispensers when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.